lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise (EP)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = |Artist = Lana Del Rey }} Paradise is the second major-label EP released by Lana Del Rey, and her third EP overall. It was released on November 9, 2012 as both a stand-alone EP, as well as a part of the re-release with her first album, Born to Die, entitled Born to Die - The Paradise Edition. Background After the release of her first major-label debut, Born to Die, and it's worldwide success, Lana returned to the studio to record new material. She announced on June 15, 2012, that she had begun work on a second album. She sang a snippet of "Young & Beautiful", then titled "Will You Still Love Me", and also mentioned the song title of "In the Land of Gods & Monsters". Later that month, on June 24, Lana performed "Body Electric" for the first time and announced that it would be released on her next album. On July 25, 2012, Lana announced her intentions to delay her second LP, and instead re-release Born to Die as a "Paradise Edition". In the days leading up to the release, Lana released four fan made teaser images of songs from Paradise ''via twitter. These images included "American", "Body Electric", "Blue Velvet", and "Gods & Monsters". Recording For the EP, Lana worked with only three producers; Justin Parker, Rick Knowels, & Rick Rubin, all of whom had previously worked with her on ''Born to Die. Recording presumably began soon after the release of Born to Die and concluded in September, 2012. Promotion To promote the album, Lana began work with fashion brand, H&M. Her cover of the song "Blue Velvet", which would later appear on the EP, was used in commercials for the company, and a music video was also recorded for the song. It was released as a promotional single on September 20, 2012. On September 25, 2012, "Burning Desire" was released exclusively to those who had pre-ordered Born to Die - The Paradise Edition. The next day, "Ride" was released as the lead single from the EP. Simultaneously, Lana premiered a video entitled "THE PARADISE EDITION" featuring snippets of all the songs from the album, the video also included excess footage from the filming of "Summertime Sadness". On October 10, 2012, the video for "Ride''", directed by Anthony Mandler, was premiered at the Aero Theatre in Santa Monica, California, by Lana herself. The ten-minute video received polarized reviews but quickly garnered views on YouTube. Lana released a promotional video for the song "Bel Air" on November 8. The video features more excess footage from "Summertime Sadness", similar to the promotional Paradise Edition video. On November 13, 2012, Lana announced that "Cola" would serve as the EP's second single, but no release date was set and the release was scrapped. Lana became a spokesperson for ''Jaguar in late 2012. It was announced that "Burning Desire" would serve as the company's official promotional song for it's new automobile, the F-Type. A music video for the song was released on February 14, 2013, and it was later released on March 19, 2013, as the EP's second promotional single. Artwork Lana revealed the artwork for The Paradise Edition via twitter on September 24, 2012, alongside the official THE PARADISE EDITION teaser video on youtube. The cover artwork for Paradise was shot by Nicole Nodland on the set of the "Blue Jeans" music video shoot. The shot features Lana standing in front pool in a white swimsuit. The composition of the cover is reminiscent to that of Born To Die, featuring an identical font and font positioning, the only different being the font color, which is metallic gold rather than white and blue/red. The cover for The Paradise Edition is very similar, using the same photograph but with different text. The deluxe box set features metallic gold lettering on the cover. Singles On September 19, the first promotional single, "Blue Velvet", from the EP was released with a music video promoting H&M. "Ride" was announced as the first single from the EP on September 13, 2012 and was released on September 25. The music video, directed by Anthony Mandler, was released online on October 12, being premiered 2 days before in Santa Monica's Aero Theatre. On November 14, 2012, "Cola" was unveiled as the second single from the EP, although it was never released. A music video for "Burning Desire" was released on Valentine's Day in 2013 and was released as the final promotional single on March 19 with a cross promotion in Jaguar. BV single.jpg|"Blue Velvet" (promotional single)|link=Blue Velvet (song) R single.jpg|"Ride"|link=Ride (song) BD cover.jpg|"Burning Desire" (promotional single)|link=Burning Desire (song) Track list and release history There were three versions of the album available; the stand-alone Paradise ''EP including the 8 new tracks, the deluxe ''Born To Die: The Paradise Edition ''album including the 8 new tracks from ''Paradise, and the original Born To Die ''15 track deluxe version album, and also the deluxe boxset of ''Born To Die: The Paradise Edition. The stand-alone EP aswell as the deluxe edition were both released on 12" vinyl in the United States. "Burning Desire" was released as a bonus track on Paradise in the iTunes store as well as on the international release of the album on CD. Paradise Born To Die: The Paradise Edition Disc 1 - Born To Die Disc 2 - Paradise Born To Die: The Paradise Edition Deluxe Box Set The deluxe box set entitled "Born To Die: The Paradise Edition" is a limited edition release of Born To Die ''and ''Paradise. The cover of the set features embossed gold text, and the set includes a 2CD digipack including Born To Die and Paradise with pictures of the Bird of Paradise flower and a sunset on the respective sleeves, a remix CD in a blue and yellow cardsleeve featuring remixes of all the singles, a DVD containing music videos in a blue and yellow cardsleeve, a 7" picture disc vinyl of "Blue Velvet" backed by a remix by Penguin Prison, and four card prints featuring the original un-tagged single covers of "Video Games", "Blue Jeans", "Born To Die", and "National Anthem". Booklet and credits *Vocals — Lana Del Rey *Mastering — John Davis at Metropolis Mastering, London *Cover Photography — Nicole Nodland *℗ & © 2012 Lana Del Rey — under exclusive licesne to Polydor (UK), under exclusive license to Interscope Records in the USA. *www.lanadelrey.com Thank you to my devoted managers Ben Mawson and Ed Millett. And to A.G. Category:Albums Category:EPs